


Выход в поле

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Points of View, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бут и Бреннан обращаются к Малдеру за помощью в деле, таком же пугающем, как и многие из "Секретных материалов". Но согласится ли он помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trip in the Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595650) by [WildwingSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz). 



> Выход в поле - работа следователя со свидетелями и уликами в противовес работе с документами.
> 
> Посткинон для Малдера и Скалли.
> 
> Арты для фика нарисованы прекрасным художником tikota.

_Май 2008 года_

— Чем могу помочь?

На крыльце ждала худощавая шатенка, достаточно рослая, чтобы смотреть мне в глаза, не задирая головы. Ее спутник, на пару дюймов выше меня самого, выглядел, как бывший морпех и не дурак подраться, — для тех, кто знает, как они выглядят. Я знаю. Работал на такого когда-то давно. Это явно не свидетели Иеговы, методично достававшие меня всю прошлую неделю — тем я сунул в нос дробовик и они не рискнули бы еще раз нарваться на него.

— Фокс Малдер?

Прямым и настойчивым взглядом голубых глаз она немного напоминала Дакоту Уитни, но я был уверен, что эта не из ФБР. Насчет парня я сомневался, и если бы мне пришлось угадывать, то фора бы не помешала. Она была в штатском: сшитые на заказ брюки, трикотажная кофта, темно-синее пальто в горошек. А он — в обычном черном костюме, не Армани, но и не тряпка из одежного супермаркета, и в темно-сером плаще. Цветастый галстук и ярко-красная пряжка на ремне бросались в глаза. На пряжке была надпись, но я не стал вглядываться, потому что не хотелось пялиться ему в пах.

— А вы кто? — в свою очередь спросил я с подозрением, разглядывая их сквозь решетку. Двумя пальцами я придерживал тяжелую дубовую дверь, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть ее у них перед носом.

Широкоплечий морпех шагнул вперед и сверкнул мне в глаза значком, прямо как по учебнику.

— Специальный агент Сили Бут, ФБР, — сказал он, сурово глядя мне в лицо, не выдавая ни гнева, ни любопытства. — А это моя напарница, доктор Темперанс Бреннан из института Джефферсона.

Я взглянул на нее с интересом:

— Вы не из ФБР?

— Нет, я работаю с агентом Бутом. Специализируюсь на судебной остеологии и консультирую ФБР, — ответила она.

Я заметил в его руках пару папок: старая, в бело-красную полоску, была спрятана внутри новой, из серо-зеленого картона. Полосатая была до боли мне знакома — папка «Секретных материалов».

— Мы можем войти и поговорить с вами? — спросил агент Бут.

Я подавил вздох.

— Только не о «Секретных материалах», — ответил я, не двигаясь с места. — Но ведь вы именно о них и хотите поговорить, не так ли?

Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Очень напоминало нас со Скалли, когда-то мы были такими же — способными энергичными молодыми агентами.

— Мистер Малдер...

— Зовите меня просто Малдер, — вздохнул я и отступил, открывая дверь. Боже, каким старым я вдруг себя почувствовал! Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как я сам тыкал кому-то в лицо эту маленькую кожаную книжечку со значком? Семь лет? Восемь? Пока я впускал их, сожаление — одинаково сладкое и горькое — охватило меня, но я постарался избавиться от него. Потом скинул со стола кучу хлама, чтобы они могли сесть и разложить свои бумаги. Скалли надрала бы мне задницу, если бы знала, что я принимал их среди такого бардака. И я вспомнил, как было приятно, когда нас ней чем-то угощали во время похожих визитов, и нехотя спросил:

— Как насчет кофе? А может, принести чаю со льдом?

— Да, спасибо, кофе — это отличная идея, — сказала доктор Бреннан, и в этот же момент ее напарник ответил:

— Нет, спасибо, не стоит беспокойства.

Они заговорили одновременно, а потом резко повернулись и сердито уставились друг на друга. Вынужден признать, они были очень забавными, несмотря на то, что мне откровенно не хотелось иметь с ними никаких общих дел, особенно по старой памяти.

— Ну, я и сам бы выпил кофе, погодите немного, заварю, — я вышел на кухню, оставив их в столовой. Здесь все искрилось чистотой: всего два места в доме я исправно прибирал, и кухня была одним из них. Скалли бы яйца мне оторвала, если бы я не убирал за собой здесь и в туалете. На весь остальной дом она честно положила с прибором: с возрастом мы стали гораздо терпимее друг к другу.

И, кстати, о Скалли — как же она разозлится, когда узнает, что я снова занимаюсь делами ФБР? Я включил кофеварку и задумался. Однажды она чуть не бросила меня к чертям, и я не хотел бы повторять такое. Знал ведь, что надо было подождать и сначала посоветоваться с ней, поступить хоть раз правильно вместо того, чтобы лезть сломя голову вперед, не задумываясь о последствиях. Я слишком стар, чтобы снова рубить сплеча.

К счастью, мой сотовый был здесь, на столешнице: я как раз собирался стряпать, когда в дверь позвонили. Заглянул в столовую — гости листали документы из новой папки, так что я вернулся на кухню и взял телефон. Открыл окно сообщений.

«Ты тут? Важно».

«Занята. Что?»

«ФБР здесь спрашивает про СМ. Могу говорить?»

«Опять? Откуда у них твой адрес?»

«Проныры».

«:-( ОК, спс, что сказал, держи меня в курсе».

«Угу. ♥»

« :-) и я тебя. До связи!»

Усмехнувшись, я сунул новый айфон в карман джинсов и вытащил чашки из кофеварки, а то кофе уже начал выливаться из них. Пусть Скалли кричала и брыкалась, но я за шкирку втащил ее в мир коротких текстовых сообщений, что на телефоне, что на компе. Она, конечно же, настаивала, чтобы я писал полностью и грамотно, тратя на это кучу времени. Я старался не доставать ее слишком сильно перепиской, чтобы она не забила на меня. Хорошо, что сегодня не успел ей сильно надоесть.

Потом я отнес чашки в столовую, вернулся за ложечками, сахарницей и сухими сливками — сливки принесла Скалли. Устроившись напротив агента Бута, я проворчал:

— Ладно, ваша взяла. Не обещаю, что помогу, но по крайней мере выслушаю вас. Достаточно честная сделка?

— Агент Драмми говорил, что вы ворчливый брюзга, несмотря на молодой возраст, — доктор Бреннан разглядывала меня, как жука под микроскопом. — Сказал, что вы похожи на первопроходца-охотника с Фронтира, но я думаю, вам больше подходит период поздних сороковых.

— Кости! — зашипел на нее агент Бут, потом повернулся ко мне. — Она отличается, м-м-м... прямотой.

— Не нужно извиняться за меня, Бут, перестань, — отчитала она его и принялась колотить свои пол-ложки сахара в кофе. — Я сама могу извиниться... если возникнет такая необходимость.

Я никак не мог решить, нравятся мне они или бесят. Но они точно были не типичные ФБРовцы, каких полно.

— Ладно, эм-м-м, Малдер, — начал Бут, подталкивая ко мне серо-зеленую папку. — Вот то, что вам нужно знать.

Я открыл ее и сразу же наткнулся на яркую, глянцевую фотографию скелета. Кости казались белоснежными и чистыми, нежно-розовым сияли хрящи и соединительные ткани, и все это лежало в высокой, сочно-зеленой траве. Я не удержался и воскликнул:

— Дядюшка Флойд! А мы-то искали тебя все эти годы!

Доктор Бреннан расхохоталась, но Бут только уставился на меня своими темными, глубоко посаженными непроницаемыми глазами, и я уступил.

— Конечно, это не первый скелет, который я вижу, — сухо заметил я, — но не могу сказать, что я его узнал.

— Ее, — встряла доктор Бреннан. — Мы смогли по тазовым костям определить пол и приблизительный возраст, а потом проверили данные о пропавших без вести в том районе, где мы нашли ее.

— Это останки Алисии Реборн, семнадцати лет, из Фернтри, Северная Каролина. Пропала на прошлых выходных, — с готовностью добавил агент Бут и отхлебнул кофе.

— Вот же дерьмо! Ее что, сварили людоеды? — воскликнул я, вспомнив о деле «Цыплят Чако». Давно это было, конечно, но эйдетическая память имеет свои плюсы и минусы.

Доктор Бреннан удивленно подняла брови.

— Вы разбираетесь в следах каннибализма на костях?

Я фыркнул.

— Ровно настолько, чтобы навсегда пропало желание связываться с чем-то подобным.

Я до сих пор помню, как колотилось сердце, когда Скалли сунули головой в этот гребаный железный механизм, а психованный ублюдок занес над ней мачете. Мне хотелось сначала застрелить его, а потом футболять его труп через весь район — он посмел тронуть мою напарницу.

Эта парочка еще раз обменялась говорящими взглядами. Такие штуки со временем начинают действовать на нервы. Мы со Скалли, что, вели себя точно так же? И эти постоянные сравнения тоже стали меня раздражать. Кто, черт возьми, придумал отправить ко мне этих двоих? Их, случайно, не выбрали потому, что они на первый взгляд походили на нас со Скалли в прошлом?

На этот раз слово взял агент Бут.

— Ответ на ваш вопрос — нет. Никаких признаков каннибализма мы до этих пор на теле не обнаружили. Алисия отправилась с друзьями в поход, но домой не вернулась. Именно в таком виде ее и нашли три дня спустя на горе Браун в Северной Каролине.

Я замер, недоверчиво уставившись на фото, и вдруг что-то словно ударило меня под дых.

— Подколоть меня пытаетесь, верно? — я не услышал ответа и потому поднял голову; они оба пялились на меня. — Что?

— Вы побледнели, — сказала доктор Бреннан. — Уверена, вы вспомнили тот случай на горе Браун, когда вас с агентом Скалли почти переварил гигантский подземный гриб.

— Такое нелегко забыть, — ответил я сухо, сделав глоток обжигающе горячего кофе. Скорее всего, они не знали о моей эйдетической памяти, и я не собирался посвящать их в подробности. — Вы считаете, это тоже работа гриба?

Агент Бут покачал головой.

— Всю гору и ее окрестности проверили и перепроверили биологи из трех разных университетов и парочка ученых из Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний. Никаких следов гриба или его спор, описанных в вашем деле, — он подтолкнул ко мне красно-белую папку. — Тем более, их вроде бы все уничтожили.

Я прищурился и посмотрел на них, оставив папку без внимания.

— Если это не грибы, скрывающиеся среди людей, с чего вы решили, что я могу вам помочь?

Доктор Бреннан хихикнула, но агент Бут сверкнул в ее сторону глазами. Глядя на них, я мысленно прижал ладонь к лицу. По-моему, Буту стоило слегонца отпустить тормоза. Но он повернулся ко мне и сказал:

— Дело в том, что возле горы Браун видели НЛО, а это тоже в вашей компетенции.

Я коротко хохотнул:

— Ага, старый психованный Призрак, чью сестру утащили пришельцы. Драмми вам и об этом рассказал?

— Нет, мы просмотрели несколько ваших старых дел, прежде чем нашли это, — ответила доктор Бреннан в своей прямой, сверхделовой манере и постучала пальцем по пыльной, пожелтевшей обложке «Секретных материалов», к которой я и не притронулся. Душу из меня вынимала эта папка: я вспоминал, что отдел закрыли именно после незаконного трибунала и моего побега, а Рейес и Доггетта перевели черт знает куда. Видеть эту папку у себя дома было куда хуже, чем пережить визит в штаб-квартиру Гувера несколько недель назад. Дело о горе Браун относилось к 1999 году, прошло почти десять лет. Господи... Сейчас мне казалось, что целая жизнь прошла, а не десятилетие. Я теперь понимал, почему Артур Дейлз так странно вел себя много лет назад, когда я впервые связался с ним по поводу «Секретных материалов».

— Вы и агент Скалли случайно видели разные... интересные вещи.

— Она сейчас доктор Скалли, педиатр в госпитале Всескорбящей Богоматери в Ричмонде, — сказал я. Без сомнения, они знали об этом, но напомнить будет не вредно.

— Вы действительно видели останки... ребенка-демона? — Бут с неожиданным любопытством наклонился вперед, пытливо вглядываясь темными, глубоко посаженными глазами. — Венгерский иммигрант, там, в Вирджинии, — действительно дьявол, желавший зачать ребенка?

Доктор Бреннан придержала его за мощное предплечье.

— Не сейчас, Бут. Что касается огней с горы Браун, на которые вы ссылаетесь в своем отчете...

— Минуточку, доктор Бреннан, — перебил я ее, подняв руку, — сколько наших старых дел вы просмотрели? И от кого узнали обо мне и «Секретных материалах»?

Бреннан коротко и сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Однажды Бут сравнил наше партнерство с вами и доктором Скалли — когда мы только начинали работать вместе. Сперва я не понимала, о чем речь, пока он не просветил меня по поводу некоторых ваших дел.

Бут сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, смотрел на меня с неприкрытым изумлением.

— Да ведь вы легенда ФБР, Малдер, — искренне улыбнулся он и покачал головой, — и не в самом плохом смысле. Особенно после того, как вы и аге... простите, доктор Скалли раскрыли дело русского Франкенштейна. Нас теперь учат внимательней относиться ко всяким паранормальным странностям. Но после того, как я прочитал ваше дело о Сосальщике, уж не говоря о том парне, который вырастил себе голову, намазавшись йодом, я понимаю, что не готов.

Я не мог не ответить на его улыбку, хоть и без особой охоты.

— Леонард Беттс, — сказал я. — Он поедал раковые опухоли. Скалли взяла его. Нарвался не на ту рыжую девчонку и не в том месте.

Я решил не упоминать, что именно Беттс сообщил Скалли, что у нее рак; рак, подсаженный ей Консорциумом, чтобы я убедился в их реальных возможностях. И дальше по списку, и до бесконечности.

— Мне бы хотелось задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу некоторых ваших особенно запутанных дел, но нам нужно сначала разобраться с этим делом, — Бреннан пихнула Бута локтем, произнеся слово «этим» с нажимом. — Вы уверены, что были похищены инопланетянами, правильно?

Я замер, уставившись на нее.

— Подача с левого фланга, пас в штрафную площадку, — я и сарказм. — Где же связь с «этим» делом?

— Мы надеялись, вы сможете посмотреть на скелет и сказать, не была ли жертва тоже похищена пришельцами, — Бреннан закусила губу. Мне показалось, что она сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться в ответ на мой комментарий, во всяком случае, в этот раз сдерживается. Эта женщина выражала свои мысли прямо и высказывалась откровенно, это не плохо само по себе. Но сейчас напоминания о прошлом действовали мне на нервы. — Хотя я не верю в инопланетян, которые прилетают на Землю и похищают людей, мы собираемся досконально проверить все гипотезы, даже если они кажутся нам странными.

Внезапно меня охватил холодный гнев; я встал. Несмотря на то, что агент Бут рассказывал раньше, я не нашел различий между ним и Драмми или любым другим агентом, с которыми я общался в последнее время. Не считая Уитни, но она умерла. Им не стоило насмехаться надо мной из-за того, что я в последнее время откровенно занят фигней. Да, я только и делаю, что смотрю телек и почитываю газетки, но это не дает им права так себя вести.

— Простите, но ничем помочь не могу, — категорично заявил я, захлопнул новую папку и толкнул ее обратно этому здоровяку, рассевшемуся напротив меня. — Сказка закончилась. Я обещал выслушать вас и выслушал, но делать ничего не буду.

Они изумленно уставились на меня, а потом поднялись. Доктор Бреннан допила свой кофе, а хмурый агент Бут подобрал со стола старую красно-белую папку. Они так и не сняли верхнюю одежду, и тем лучше — нет повода тянуть время.

— Оставьте себе, — Бут кивнул в сторону серо-зеленой папки, оставшейся на столе. — Это копия. Если у вас будут вопросы или вы передумаете, там моя визитка.

— Когда рак на горе свистнет, — холодный ответ.

Я проводил их до двери, и едва они оказались за порогом, без слов захлопнул дверь — просто у них перед носом. А потом пошел в гостиную, встал к окну и, спрятавшись за тяжелой плотной шторой, прислушался. Так можно было уловить эхо их голосов, доносившихся с крыльца. Я всегда оставлял приоткрытым одно из окон в гостиной, чтобы слышать, что творится возле дома. Я не был настолько доверчивым, как считала Скалли.

— Черт побери, Кости, что мы не так сказали?

— Я думаю, упомянув пришельцев, мы задели его больное место. Не имела об этом ни малейшего представления, ведь во многих его делах шла речь об инопланетянах. Он действительно верит в них, не так ли?

— Ага, и он утверждал, что его с агентом... доктором Скалли тоже похищали, поэтому я не знаю, отчего... такая проблема... позже.

Я отступил назад и сделал глубокий вдох: их голоса стихали вдали и совсем сошли на нет, хлопнула дверца машины. Я наклонился к окну снова, разглядев в зазор огромный, черный и явно ФБРовский «Форд Экспедишн» — машина съехала с газона, оставляя за собой черную колею. Я подумал, что лучше бы им запереть за собой ворота, и направился в кабинет. Нахуй обед, есть больше не хотелось. Чуть позже надо было бы прогуляться — проверить почту и ворота. Я доверял им ровно до тех пор, пока мог их послать. Похищали ли меня на самом деле?! Я не собирался показывать им шрамы, оставшиеся на моем теле, или объяснять, что именно из-за шрамов я стал отращивать бороду.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером того же дня, за ужином, Скалли приперла меня к стенке вопросами о сегодняшних гостях. Теперь я пожалел, что написал ей: мог бы не говорить, и она бы ни о чем не узнала. Сделанного не воротишь, но сейчас я готов был бросить ужин и сбежать куда-нибудь, уехать под любым предлогом, да что угодно, лишь бы избежать ее безжалостного допроса.

— Боже, теперь я знаю, каково было нашим подозреваемым в комнате для допросов! — в ярости выкрикнул я и отшвырнул салфетку на середину стола, едва не попав в полную тарелку, но мое терпение подошло к концу. Я с гневом уставился на Скалли. — Не хочу больше об этом говорить! Не хочу иметь с этим дела!

Скалли проигнорировала мой спектакль, наколола на вилку последний кусочек тунца из своей порции и отправила его в рот. Это было одно из моих любимых блюд, и она согласилась, чтобы я готовил его пару раз в месяц. Прожевав рыбу и запив ее чаем со льдом, Скалли спокойно заметила:

— Малдер, ты не сможешь выбросить это из головы. Даже если агенты ФБР не вернутся, ты будешь мучиться, пока не свяжешься с ними сам. Любопытство, вот что делает тебя хорошим агентом.

Я фыркнул и потянулся вперед, подобрать салфетку. Бросил ее обратно на колени и раздраженно ответил:

— Прекрасно, замечательно! Да, но я ведь и не агент больше. Ты частенько мне напоминаешь об этом. Я сейчас вообще никто и ничто!

— Что ж, полагаю, твой добровольный домашний арест подошел к концу. Ты больше уже не можешь прятаться, теперь время подумать, чем ты собираешься заниматься в будущем, — невозмутимо констатировала Скалли и медленным движением заложила за ухо длинную рыжую прядь. — Мне кажется, шесть лет ковыряния в прошлом, ничегонеделания или тревожного ожидания неприятностей из-за угла могут любого вывести из строя. Думаю, именно поэтому тебя так взволновало дело отца Джо. Я должна была догадаться.

— А я-то думал, теперь ты педиатр, а не психоаналитик, — ехидно парировал я, перекладывая последний кусок рыбы к себе на тарелку.

— А я бы в жизни не догадалась, что ты мог или собирался стать психоаналитиком. Вот так ты себя ведешь, — она придвинулась ближе и ловко сперла у меня кусочек рыбы. — Знаешь, мог бы и спросить, не хочу ли я добавки.

Боже, иногда Скалли совершенно сводит меня с ума!

— Ты говорила, это не твой любимый рецепт, — она сбила меня с толку.

— Но и не отрицала, что он мне по вкусу, — и она взяла еще кусочек из моей тарелки. — Я очень проголодалась, потому что пропустила сегодня обед.

— Хочешь доесть?

— Нет, лучше поделюсь с тобой.

Я поборолся с ней за несколько последних макаронин, конечно, дал ей выиграть, а потом отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку тяжелого деревянного стула.

— Черт, Скалли, я не знаю, что делать. Тот снисходительный тон, которым доктор Бреннан сказала «я не верю, что инопланетяне прилетали на Землю», действительно задел меня за живое! Не хочу больше связываться с этим дерьмом.

— Стоп... Доктор Бреннан? Доктор Темперанс Бреннан?! — Скалли вытаращила глаза.

— Да, а что? Ты знаешь ее?

— В некотором роде.

Она вышла из кухни и поднялась наверх, и я услышал, как над моей головой поскрипывают доски. Вскоре Скалли вернулась с большой книгой в твердом переплете, на суперобложке я увидел фотографию доктора Бреннан.

— Это она?

— Да-а-а... Надо же, и не знал, — я открыл книгу и просмотрел аннотацию. — Почему, черт побери, автор бестселлера работает на ФБР? Она говорила, что из института Джефферсона.

Я захлопнул книгу и вернулся к биографии автора на обороте. Оказывается, она прославилась на весь мир как судебный антрополог еще до того, как стала писательницей. Я хорошо понимал, как это — бросить любимую работу, и мне стало горько. Если бы еще был выбор...

— Ох.

Скалли собрала посуду и понесла к раковине, а я отложил книгу и встал помочь ей. Она и так тяжело работала в больнице, не хотел, чтобы она еще и домашними делами заморачивалась. Но удержать ее от этого было так же трудно, как кошек пасти. Много-много маленьких котят.

— Просто помоги им, Малдер, только не проси меня участвовать в деле. Рули этим сам, — она намекала на подержанный джип, который пришлось купить мне после того, как я разбил ее машину. Если я даже чуть-чуть поцарапаю ее новый «Фьюжн», таким разговорам не будет конца, так что джип меня вполне устраивал.

«Погоди... минуточку», — подумал я.

— Постой. В прошлый раз это ты меня уболтала помочь ФБР. И посмотрите, что вышло: ты изменила свое решение прямо в разгар дела, развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, и я до сих пор не понимаю почему! Если честно, уже и понимать не хочу. Дело кончено, и хватит об этом. Я собирался выкинуть его из головы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова угрожала бросить меня из-за ФБР.

Я переждал ее напускное спокойствие. Хорошо. Ничто так не бодрит перед сном, как отличный бурный спор.

— Я угрожала уйти, потому что ты пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы распутать дело, а я должна была заниматься Кристианом, — ответила она, звякнув тарелками о посудомойку чуть громче, чем обычно.

Я знал, что были и другие причины, много причин — работа с этим мальчиком смешалась в адский коктейль с ее верой, с ненавистью к отцу Джо, с вынужденным отказом от Уильяма, бог весть с чем еще — но я забил на это. Мне не улыбалось разозлить ее так, чтобы она перестала разговаривать со мной или, еще хуже, отправила спать на неудобный, горбатый диван. Когда мы переехали сюда, он тут уже был, и ни за что ему не сравниться с моим старым черным кожаным диваном.

Скалли загрузила тарелки в посудомойку и выхватила из моих рук блюдо. Сегодня на ней была зеленая матроска, которая мне очень нравилась, — в похожей Скалли в первый раз занялась со мной любовью — и домашние джинсы. Я не мог глаз отвести, так хорошо они сидели на ней, особенно когда она наклонялась.

— Ты что, пытаешься соперничать со мной, Малдер?

Она меня знала до чертиков хорошо. Иногда. Это все годы партнерства, в них дело. Я не мог сдержать усмешку.

— Кое в чем, — сознался я. — Признайся, немало времени прошло с тех пор, как мы последний раз устраивали зажигательную возню в постели.

Скалли закрыла посудомойку, нажала на нужные кнопки и обернулась ко мне, сексапильно улыбнувшись, на щеках у нее появились ямочки. Теперь она стала чаще улыбаться, и как же мне это нравилось!

— Если ты хочешь именно этого, необязательно затевать стычку.

— Правда? — я позволил ей взять меня за руку и вести к лестнице. — Думал, небольшие разногласия — топливо для твоего мотора, заводят.

— Ты заводишь меня, Малдер, и не забывай об этом, — ответила Скалли. — Но если ты предпочитаешь драку, мы можем изменить план...

Я понимал, когда пора заткнуться.


	3. Chapter 3

Я шагал по лаборатории следом за агентом Бутом, пытаясь осмотреться, но он шел так быстро, что не очень много мне удалось увидеть. На первый взгляд здесь было просторно, много открытого пространства, подчеркнуто современный дизайн — всюду металлические стеллажи, стекло, вьющиеся растения и суетливые люди.

Бут на ходу хлопнул пропуском по стойке и взбежал по невысоким ступеням на платформу. С полдюжины человек собрались там возле металлических каталок, подозрительно напоминавших передвижные столы для аутопсии; во время работы со Скалли я достаточно насмотрелся и знал, как они выглядят. Четверо или пятеро склонились над одним из столов, и когда мы подошли ближе, я разглядел на нем скелет. Наверное, тот самый, с фотографии, которую мне показывал Бут.

Тогда я и познакомился с командой доктора Бреннан. Трудно было не оценить красоту гибкой, элегантной, темноволосой художницы Энджелы Монтенегро, занимавшейся реконструкцией лиц умерших, хотя Скалли точно надрала бы мне задницу, если бы я решился на что-то большее, чем восхищение. Раньше я выбирал именно таких, как Энджела. До того, как одна пробивная рыжеволосая малютка похитила мое сердце. Теперь для меня никто не имел значения, кроме Скалли, но не реагировать на хорошенькую женщину? Я еще не настолько старый хрыч, это точно.

А вот их начальник, доктор Камилла Сэроен, совсем другого поля ягода. Она, безусловно, выглядела очень привлекательной, но внутри у нее чувствовался стальной стержень, и я не сомневался, что она без колебаний применит эту железную дубину. И ассистент доктора Бреннан, эксцентричный, холодный и недружелюбный тип — его представили как Зака — тоже не особо мне понравился. Этот зыркнул на меня так, будто это я им скелет на столе обеспечил.

Но был там еще один парень, который занимался анализом микрочастиц и насекомыми, и он-то взбесил меня не на шутку.

— Доктор Джек Ходжинс... старик, знал бы ты, как я счастлив с тобой познакомиться! — завел он во время рукопожатия. Я даже опешил, но старался себя не выдать. Агент Драмми немедленно лишился почетного звания сопляка и прилипалы, и оно тут же перешло к этому парню, пресмыкавшемуся передо мной, как убогий фанат перед кинозвездой. Действует с одной таблетки. Так, кажется, говорил Морфеус в Матрице?

— Почему это? — спросил я, когда освободил наконец руку.

— Чувак, да все психи-конспирологи в восторге от тебя, почти как от Стрелков*, да покоятся с миром их маленькие подозрительные душонки, — он осклабился, глядя на меня через стол. — Я перечитал вообще все, что ты издавал под разными псевдонимами. Эх, здорово было бы, сделай ты из этих статей книгу.

— Ходжинс — наша местная звезда конспирологии, — пояснила Энджела, и посмотрела на него с любовью. — Не обращай внимания на это все.

Правильно я не подкатил к ней: ясно как божий день, что ее сердце в руках у этого бородатого умника.

— Хорошо, давайте сосредоточимся на деле, — объявила доктор Сэроен. — Мистер Малдер, не хотите изучить скелет?

— Просто Малдер, — ответил я, глядя на металлический стол и кости на нем. — Надо было вам пригласить Скалли для такого дела, но она вряд ли сможет, слишком плотный график в больнице.

— Верно, она так и ответила, когда мы позвонили, — вмешалась доктор Бреннан, не отрывая взгляда от скелета. — Пока что, во всяком случае.

Изумленный и злой, я уставился на нее.

— Когда это вы ей звонили?

— После того, как ушли от вас, — невозмутимо ответила она и склонилась над столом, пристально разглядывая одну из костей, потом выпрямилась и взглянула на меня. В ее светлых голубых глазах плескалось беспокойство, по-моему, она поняла, что облажалась.

Я действительно растерялся на мгновение, но решил выяснить все проблемы со Скалли позже. А сейчас пошел вокруг стола, рассматривая кости. Умники — так их в своей точной и безжалостной манере обозвал агент Бут — давали мне дорогу. Скелет выглядел совершенно таким же, как другие, которые мне приходилось видеть раньше. Снова мелькнула мысль о Скалли, ей следовало быть здесь, а не мне. Но тут я заметил кое-что у локтя и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Вот перчатка, — сказал кто-то, и я не глядя взял предложенное и натянул на правую руку.

Я осторожно приподнял руку скелета и обследовал холодную, высохшую кость; не нужно быть врачом, чтобы заметить это.

— Тут следы порезов, от ножа или чего-то еще, очень острого, — сказал я, выпрямляясь, стянул перчатку и вздрогнул: несколько волосков на запястье зацепились за резину, их вырвало с корнем. Терпеть этого не могу. — После гриба не остается таких следов, разве что он руки себе отрастил. На костях Шиффов ничего не нашли, кроме органической зеленой слизи, служившей грибу пищеварительным соком. На этом скелете, судя по вашим отчетам, ничего такого не было.

— Очко в твою пользу, — усмешка Ходжинса пряталась в гнезде рыжеватых волос вокруг его рта, и я вдруг затосковал по своей бороде. — Предполагаем, это след от скальпеля или лезвия опасной бритвы. Я взял соскобы, но пока не проверял их, работаю с другими микрочастицами.

— Тогда зачем здесь я? — я обвел взглядом их лица. Бут отошел в сторонку, прислонился к окружавшим платформу перилам и скрестил руки на широкой груди. Да, как платный консультант я согласился прийти и взглянуть на скелет, согласился слетать в Северную Каролину, чтобы взглянуть на место преступления, но теперь всерьез задумался, а нужно ли это все?

— Потому что в вашем отчете указано: во время вашего химически индуцированного сна пришельцы поместили там скелеты, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание, — пояснила доктор Бреннан. — Добавьте к этому доклады об активности НЛО возле горы Браун, и мы предположили, что...

— Но это были всего лишь видения, вызванные грибом, собиравшимся переварить меня без проблем, — перебил я ее, хмурясь. Неподалеку стояла мусорная корзина, я прицелился и бросил туда перчатку, попал. Два очка старику!

— Кое-что могло быть реальным, — заметил Ходжинс. — Нет аргументов против того, что пришельцы использовали земные... эм-м-м, человеческие инструменты для своей грязной работы.

— Все равно никаких признаков похищения или инопланетного вмешательства нет, — ответил я. — Могу это гарантировать, опираясь на свой прошлый опыт.

Ходжинс скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь... Пусть меня это и бесит порядком.

Я сунул руки в карманы джинсов и принялся снова разглядывать скелет, размышляя над тем, что узнал из их отчетов, и пока прогуливался вокруг стола и рассматривал кости. Все молчали.

Алисия Реборн, семнадцать лет, из года в год ходила с друзьями в походы к подножью горы Браун, была опытной туристкой. Но в этот раз она не вернулась до утра понедельника, несмотря на занятия в школе, тогда ее родители забеспокоились и позвонили друзьям. И услышали, что приятели дочери на выходных никуда не ездили. Зная, где Алисия обычно разбивала лагерь, они отыскали это место, нашли невредимую машину и даже палатку, но не было ни Алисии, ни других людей.

Тут же вызвали спасателей, собаки взяли след — в лес по кратчайшему пути уходили колеи от шин, но вскоре на каменистой почве потерялись и они, и собаки не смогли взять след снова. Только через три дня поисков в конце концов обнаружили скелет, в двенадцати милях от палатки и неподалеку от того места, где десять лет назад откопали скелеты Шиффов. Скелет идентифицировали по записям стоматолога. Без всяких сомнений, это была Алисия.

Первым делом мы забронировали билеты на самолет. Я предложил, глядя на Бута:

— Давайте посмотрим, где ее нашли. И на всякий случай захватите респираторы.

— Я бы не отправился в такое место без них... Давай, двигай вперед, Кости! — взревел Бут и махнул рукой в сторону выхода. — Собирайся, мы будем ждать тебя в машине.

Судя по всему, окружающим было наплевать на его показательные выступления, остальная часть команды разбрелась по своим делам. И только Ходжинс перед нашим уходом снова заверил меня, что поддерживает мои теории. Но насчет этого дела у меня никакой уверенности не было. Я только убедил себя, что не могу бросить расследование прямо сейчас. А потом мы вышли из института и отправились в аэропорт.


	4. Chapter 4

Ничего нового мы не нашли, ни в том месте, где лежал скелет Алисии, ни на опустевшей теперь туристической стоянке; только хорошо утоптанную землю. Бут заметил, что следы от шин рядом с тем местом, где отыскали машину Алисии, принадлежали разным автомобилям, и доктор Бреннан сняла отпечатки шин. В полицейском отчете значилось, что единственная найденная машина принадлежала жертве. Сделав несколько звонков, Бут заодно разузнал, что ни один из следователей не отъезжал от лагеря дальше, чем на сто метров. Мы предположили, что вторые отпечатки шин оставил тот, кто увез Алисию и чей след взяли собаки спасателей.

В самом начале я посоветовал вызвать бригаду криминалистов, но, к моему изумлению, доктор Бреннан вытащила из багажника здоровенную спортивную сумку, достала из нее бутылку воды и почти полный пакет белого порошка. Прежде чем я смог выдавить из себя что-нибудь умное, она сказала:

— Гипсовый слепок в процессе, — понесла это все к месту, которое указал Бут, и начала работать.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Бута.

— Из вечных скаутов, да?

Бут закатил глаза, но потом почти нежно заулыбался, глядя на нее.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — ответил он.

Когда доктор Бреннан закончила, мы отправились на встречу с родителями Алисии. Мы поднялись на крыльцо, Бут представил меня отцу погибшей девушки, и я вдруг понял, что у меня нет никаких полномочий для участия в разговоре. Но Бут быстро соображал, с этим пришлось смириться: он представил меня как независимого консультанта, который уже сталкивался с подобными преступлениями, и потому нас не послали куда подальше, хотя на месте мистера Реборна я бы именно так и поступил.

Отец выглядел убитым горем. Вместо того чтобы пригласить нас в дом, он вышел на крошечную веранду и запер за собой дверь.

— Жена и так сильно расстроена, не стоит ее тревожить, — сказал он, опершись на перила и обведя нас взглядом. — Чо еще вам нужно?

В этот момент я понял, что мужик просто по горло сыт расследованиями и расспросами, а не горюет о смерти дочери.

— Просто проверяем информацию, — пояснил Бут.

Стоял он, держа в одной руке папку, а другую свободно опустив вдоль тела — открытая, спокойная, совсем неофициальная поза. Отлично. Я слегка расслабился, когда понял: Бут знал, что делал, ему можно было уступить инициативу в таком деле.

— Здесь говорится, — он показал папку, — что Алисия несколько лет ходила с друзьями в походы. Сколько ей было, когда она впервые отправилась с ними?

— Тринадцать, — ответил отец недружелюбно. — Мейси, старшая сестра ее подруги Марии, стала у них вожатой, и всегда все шло нормально.

— Сколько лет исполнилось Мейси на тот момент? — спросила доктор Бреннан, облокотившись на перила напротив Реборна и скрестив руки на груди. Сегодня ее одежда была в коричневых тонах, и она надела длинные, тяжелые деревянные серьги и парное к ним ожерелье. Такой костюм демонстрировал сдержанность и основательность. Но я все равно больше, чем следовало, пялился на ее основательно выдававшуюся грудь всякий раз, когда смотрел в ту сторону. Слаб человек — всегда любил хорошие сиськи.

— Да лет двадцать пять, — ответил Реборн, хмурясь. — И к чему эти расспросы? Ни один из ее друзей ни черта о походе не знал. Алисия сказала нам, что отправится дней на пять-шесть.

Не нужна была телепатия, чтобы сообразить — мы, все трое, подумали об одном и том же. Этот папаша не интересовался и не проверял, действительно ли его несовершеннолетняя дочь отправлялась в поход в сопровождении взрослых. Но никто из нас троих не проронил ни слова по этому поводу.

— А у Алисии был... парень? Она с кем-нибудь встречалась? — спросил Бут мягко, понизив голос, чтобы не разозлить собеседника, а наоборот, успокоить его. Много раз в прошлом я использовал этот же тон, когда говорил с подозреваемыми.

Я осторожно посмотрел на них, и вовремя: Бут и доктор Бреннан обменялись долгими взглядами, он слегка нахмурился, она поджала губы, он едва заметно покачал головой, и она отвернулась. Весь этот молчаливый разговор занял секунд десять. Это что, правда похоже на меня и Скалли? Надо же. Черт, а мы ведь до сих пор так делаем. Должно быть, это ужасно забавно смотрится, особенно в магазине.

— Да встречалась с кем-то еще в прошлом году, но хрен знает, с кем, — ответил отец, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Спросите лучше у ее друзей, я после обеда работаю и ни разу этого кадра не видел.

Замечательные родители, подумал я. Бут открыл дело и зачитал несколько имен, услышав которые отец закивал.

— Ага, это ее подруги, они в курсах. А теперь, если вы не против, я бы пошел поужинал.

Мы втроем так же молча переглянулись и спустились с крыльца. Слова были не нужны даже сейчас, хотя в этот безмолвный разговор теперь включился и я, чужак.


	5. Chapter 5

Со вторым свидетелем мы сорвали джек-пот. Шейна Оберландер была лучшей подругой Алисии, и когда мы втроем мягко, но решительно приперли ее к стенке, она призналась, что в курсе «походов» Алисии. Та встречалась с таинственным «стариком» примерно с середины зимы.

— Не знаю, где именно они познакомились, но он работал где-то в Вашингтоне и приезжал только на выходные, — призналась Шейна. — Думаю, его семья обретается неподалеку. Он ей втирал, что женится на ней и увезет в Вашингтон, когда ей стукнет восемнадцать. И она на это всерьез рассчитывала, поверьте.

Понятное дело, девица не знала, как имя этого типа, и вообще ничего конкретного о нем не знала. А другие девушки, с кем нам удалось переговорить, даже не верили, что Алисия встречалась с мужчиной, не с парнем из школы, с которым их постоянно видели вместе. Когда же мы спросили, с каким именно парнем, они тут же языки в задницу позасовывали. Но такие вещи обычно не очень трудно выяснить, так что мы на них больше не давили.

Закончив с последней подружкой, мы вышли на улицу, Бут бросил взгляд на часы и вздохнул.

— Наверное, надо бы взять ордер, или нам повезет, и этот суперзаботливый папаша разрешит нам так осмотреть комнату Алисии? — с сарказмом предположил он, пока мы шли по растрескавшейся цементной дорожке к серому «Форду Эскейп», арендованному в аэропорту. Конечно, не настолько крутая тачка, как «Экспедишн», на котором они ко мне приезжали, но мы вполне удобно в нем разместились. — Но я бы оставил все это на завтра, а сейчас лучше пошел бы и устроился в гостинице.

— С меня хватит, — я поднял руку. — Если вы остаетесь, можете просто подбросить меня до аэропорта. Я сваливаю.

Доктор Бреннан остановилась как вкопанная и уставилась на меня. Бут и я тоже остановились.

— Почему?

Безапелляционная прямота ее вопроса взбесила меня, но я тут же взял себя в руки и ответил так же честно:

— Потому что я вам только мешаю. Просто таскаюсь за вами, как собачий хвост, и от меня никакого толку. А сейчас даже не понимаю, что я здесь должен был делать.

— Но дело только началось, — настаивала доктор Бреннан. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы остались еще на какое-то время. В конце концов, я думаю, у вас могут появиться версии, которые нам в голову не пришли бы. Мы знаем, что это не пришельцы или гриб, но в любом случае у нас есть версии, я бы хотела, чтобы вы помогли нам их проверить.

Бут кивнул:

— Даже если Алисию убил ее загадочный любовник, это все равно не объясняет состояние ее тела через три дня после исчезновения. Нам действительно пригодится в этом деле ваш опыт.

Я разрывался надвое. Я честно намеревался помочь им, но оставаться здесь на ночь не планировал и не знал, как теперь поступить. Мне очень, очень не хотелось лишний раз бесить Скалли. Но если я собирался продолжать работать дальше по делу, было бы идиотизмом лететь обратно в Вашингтон, а потом ехать домой, чтобы на следующий день снова повторить весь путь. Честно говоря, я думал, что дело всего на день, ошибся. Окей, ладно, я раскрутил их на чертовски приличный почасовой гонорар, почему бы не поработать вместе?

— Давайте-ка в отель поедем, — сказал Бут, прошел мимо меня и открыл машину. — Не захотите остаться, отвезу вас в аэропорт.

— Ладно, — проворчал я, решив не звонить Скалли и не писать СМС. В прошлый раз я слишком поторопился и потом пожалел об этом, теперь я продумаю все куда тщательнее.

В дороге мы не общались, и я облегченно выдохнул, когда мы добрались до дешевого мотеля в Оттсвилле, маленьком туристическом городке у подножья горы Браун. Потрясающе! ФБР до сих пор не тратилось на нормальные гостиницы, как в старые добрые времена. Выходя из машины, я заметил приоткрытую дверь одного из номеров — к моему удивлению, оттуда появилась Скалли.

— Еще до того, как задашь вопрос, отвечаю: я взяла отпуск в больнице,— она, улыбаясь, пошла мне навстречу, и ее длинные распущенные волосы сияли в лучах послеобеденного солнца, напоминая о золотой осени. И на ней была обычная повседневная одежда: бледно-розовая безрукавка ручной вязки, джинсы и белые теннисные туфли. — Больше нет настолько сложных случаев, как с Кристианом, да и другие врачи мне задолжали, я часто их подменяла.

Я не мог решить, рад ли видеть ее здесь и сейчас, или наоборот, но обнял ее за плечи и быстро поцеловал.

— Надолго?

Они с Бутом и доктором Бреннан не представлялись друг другу, а просто обменялись кивками и поздоровались, я учел это. В таком месте не стоит пререкаться, но позже — другое дело. Верилось с трудом, но все говорило о том, что Скалли составила заговор у меня за спиной вместе с ними.

— Еще не знаю, — ответила она, когда мы все, не сговариваясь, отправились к маленькому кафе в конце длинного, Г-образного здания мотеля. — И отец Ибарра ничего не сказал. Он знает, что ему очень повезло: я не сдалась, когда он влез в дело Робинсона, даже после всего дерьма, которое он вывалил на Кристиана.

Мы устроились за столиком, доктор Бреннан стала расспрашивать Скалли о работе, и я не вмешивался в их разговор — просто наблюдал. У меня хватало ума, чтобы не копаться в душе моей напарницы (мы до сих пор так друг друга называли — другие термины не так точны), но в отношении Бута и Бреннан у меня не было обязательств, и я начал пристально изучать их. Но прежде чем я полностью погрузился в свои мысли, Бут завел разговор о наших старых делах, и я незаметно увлекся темой. В итоге совместный ужин получился довольно приятным, и после него стало не очень удобно напоминать всем о Реборнах. Бут и Бреннан решили еще пойти в бар и выпить, но мы со Скалли отказались и вдвоем вернулись в комнату.

— Думаешь, они спят друг с другом? — с улыбкой спросила Скалли, когда я закрыл за нами дверь.

Я обернулся к ней и скрестил руки на груди.

— Итак, Скалли, что именно ты здесь делаешь?

Ее улыбка растаяла, она опустилась на край кровати, заправила волосы за уши и уставилась на меня снизу вверх совершенно без эмоций.

— Ты о чем? Ты имеешь в виду, кроме помощи в расследовании?

— Помощи в расследовании? — повторил я, наконец дав волю гневу, и раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — С каких это пор? В тот раз я умолял тебя помочь, а ты отказалась. А сейчас тебя просит кто-то другой, и вот ты здесь, без возражений, без оговорок.

Она уставилась на меня с явным изумлением.

— Но я думала, ты будешь рад мне!

— И я был бы, если бы ты не устраивала этот цирк у меня за спиной!

— Но я хотела сделать сюрприз!

— О, ты его сделала, еще бы! Прямо как тогда, когда я нашел тебя у отца Джо!

Она вскочила, со злостью глядя на меня: полтора метра женского гнева, упакованные в маленьком и ладном теле.

— Ну и к чертям тебя тогда! Я думала, ты хочешь этого, но ясно, что меня здесь не ждут!

— Зачем ты согласилась на разговор с доктором Бреннан и Бутом, когда они позвонили? — с подозрением спросил я и подпер спиной дверь, когда увидел, что она вытащила чемодан с вещами из шкафа. Там лежал и мой чемодан, Скалли без спросу привезла сюда мои вещи. Это почему-то не обрадовало меня, а разозлило еще сильнее. — Ты прибежала, как только они поманили, а когда я просил о помощи, ты отказалась.

— Минуточку, — медленно произнесла она, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Так ты злишься, что кто-то другой попросил меня приехать, да? Не потому, что я здесь, а потому, что это не ты позвал меня?

Я моргнул от изумления, собрался возразить, но так и не решился. Было о чем подумать — Скалли попала в яблочко.

— Доктор Бреннан обмолвилась, что звонила тебе после их визита к нам домой, и ты разговаривала с ней. Это меня удивило, — признался я. — И не очень обрадовало. Такое чувство, будто вы сговорились о чем-то за моей спиной.

Скалли поставила чемодан на пол возле шкафа и подошла ко мне — я все еще подпирал дверь. Она остановилась в полуметре, уперла руки в боки и уставилась на меня.

— Малдер, после прошлого дела я поняла: быть профайлером-криминалистом и следователем — твоя первая и лучшая судьба, если цитировать твой любимый фильм. Как ты мне однажды сказал, это твоя суть. В этот раз я не хочу добраться к тебе на помощь слишком поздно.

Перед моими глазами пронеслись образы: ублюдочный русский псих занес надо мной топор — и пропал, а потом на его месте появилась Скалли со здоровенным дрыном в руках. И она смотрела на меня с нескрываемым ужасом.

Вот дерьмо!

Это воспоминание врезалось в меня не хуже товарняка. Как только Скалли поняла, что я займусь этим расследованием, она решила не оставлять меня одного. Она приехала, чтобы быть со мной, на моей стороне, как и все эти годы. Не для того, чтобы украсть мою славу или выставить меня идиотом.

— Я говнюк.

— Еще бы, — моментально согласилась она. — Но ты мой говнюк.

Я усмехнулся и шагнул вперед, чтобы обнять ее.

— Рад, что ты здесь, — я уткнулся носом в ее макушку. Меня удивляло то, насколько хорошо наши тела подходили друг другу, несмотря на разницу в росте. Скалли дополняла меня так, будто бы нас изначально сделали парой. — Без разницы, как и для чего, верь мне, твоя помощь очень пригодится. Лишь бы не было проблем с больницей из-за отъезда. Если дело затянется, им придется обходиться без тебя.

Скалли откинула голову назад, чтобы видеть мое лицо, не нарушая наших объятий.

— Я нуждалась в отпуске уже после выписки Кристиана, — призналась она. — Да и отец Ибарра постоянно стоял у меня над душой — больше, чем обычно.

— Злится, что ты его вывела на чистую воду, — я подтолкнул Скалли к кровати, на которую мы и уселись. — Пытается выставить тебя в дурном свете, чтобы не выглядеть рядом с тобой таким говном.

Она кивнула, переплела наши пальцы и положила мою ладонь себе на бедро.

— Я поняла, что вместе мы всегда сумеем избежать тьмы, неважно, где она подстерегает нас. Так что лучше уж я буду рядом, на твоей стороне.

— Вместе — это наш выбор, — я ощущал себя так, будто громадная гора свалилась у меня с плеч, а раньше я даже не подозревал об этой тяжести. Осторожно я сжал пальцы напарницы.

— Эй, как насчет того, чтобы найти наших молодых коллег и выпить с ними?

Скалли фыркнула.

— Хочешь сказать, Малдер, что мы старички?

— «Джим, ты в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь?» — «Молодым. Я чувствую себя молодым, доктор», — процитировал я тот же фильм, о котором она вспоминала пару минут назад, «Стар Трек IV». — Ответил я на твой вопрос?

— Еще бы, — она поднялась и потянула меня за собой. — Пойдем.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро мы встретились в кафе за завтраком, около восьми утра. Все мы были слегка с бодуна и не очень отдохнувшие: не думаю, что кто-то из нас планировал до двух ночи пить и танцевать в ретро-баре поблизости, но закончили мы именно так. Я и не припоминал уже, когда мы со Скалли выкидывали что-то подобное. По-моему, в Голливуде, после просмотра этого ужасающего фильма о нас. Тогда мы оторвались на всю катушку с кредиткой Скиннерз-бюро.

И прошлой ночью мы доказали, что не слишком стары для такого и для отличного окончания вечера уже в мотеле.

Никто из нас не падал лицом в салат, но и на завтрак мы особенно не налегали, даже Темперанс. А мы уже более-менее называли друг друга по именам. Кстати, за столом она пространно рассуждала о разных антропологических исследованиях церемониальных танцев. Мы были не очень бодры, потому слушали ее довольно вяло. Выпили пару галлонов кофе и сока, не меньше, закусили черствыми тостами, а затем, постанывая, выбрались на улицу, под яркое солнце.

— Где, блин, наши чертовы машины? — простонал Бут, пряча глаза под темными очками. Я вспомнил, что вчера он пропустил пару стопок текилы, а мы в основном заправлялись пивом.

Темперанс огляделась, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— Обратно мы добирались не на машинах, я это точно помню, — сказала она. — Может, мы брали такси? Или нас кто-нибудь подбросил?

— Пешком, — хором ответили я и Скалли, грустно покачали головами и усмехнулись друг другу.

— Это не слишком далеко, — объяснил я. Жаль, что мои очки от солнца остались в машине. Я тоже прикрыл глаза ладонью и посмотрел направо, потом налево, пытаясь вспомнить, и выдал: — Три перекрестка вниз и еще две улицы. Клуб «Вулкан».

— О, да, — простонал Бут, и мы стартовали. В это тихое утро вторника машин здесь было мало, а пешеходов на тротуарах и того меньше, несмотря на работающие офисы и магазины. Темперанс и Скалли шли впереди нас, обсуждая что-то из области науки — точнее я не смог расслышать. А мы с агентом Бутом молчали. Прошлой ночью после пары-тройки бокалов мы стали лучшими друзьями, но прямо сейчас мне почему-то совсем не хотелось разговаривать.

Я вспоминал, как здорово вчера вечером было расслабиться на полную катушку, посидеть у бара с выпивкой, как все нормальные люди, потанцевать — в основном со Скалли, но немного и с Темперанс. Там играла какая-то смесь хитов семидесятых, восьмидесятых и девяностых, и пусть я пропустил все быстрые танцы, но медленными насладился сполна. Приятнее всего было наблюдать за Скалли: весь вечер она веселилась, смеялась и оживленно болтала, впервые за долгие годы. Когда мы вернемся домой, надо будет выбираться с ней иногда в такие места.

Мы добрались до ретро-бара и, конечно же, наши машины стояли перед ним на площадке, посыпанной гравием.

— Встретимся у Реборнов? — Бут взглянул на меня и Скалли, когда мы отошли от серого внедорожника.

— Неплохая мысль, — ответил я, — но что мы там будем делать?

— Поможете нам осмотреть ее спальню, — сказала Темперанс приглушенным голосом: она как раз заглянула в машину и достала оттуда очки себе и мне. — Четыре пары рук лучше одной.

С благодарным кивком я взял очки. Не знаю почему, но я раньше не видел Скалли в темных очках, оказалось — никакой разницы. Я сел за руль ее шевроле и последовал за машиной Бута и Бреннан. Мы обогнули гору Браун и отправились в Фернтри, к дому Реборнов, в добрых двадцати милях отсюда. Отца Алисии дома не было, но мать впустила нас, не спросив удостоверений ни у кого, кроме Бута, и даже ордер не понадобился. Конечно, нам бы следовало получить его, но зачем дергаться лишний раз, если можно обойтись так? Бут действительно отлично знал все эти приемчики.

Надев резиновые перчатки, мы встали у дверей спальни Алисии. Комната вряд ли без труда вместила бы нас четверых. Я встретился взглядом с Бутом и, махнув рукой в сторону двери, пробормотал:

— Пропустим дам вперед? Они сами были девочками-подростками и, наверное, лучше поймут, что и где искать.

— Ну, э-э-э... Малдер, а как давно вы с Даной вместе? В смысле, до тех пор, как вы ушли в подполье. Ну, сколько вы были напарниками? — спросил Бут так, чтобы я мог расслышать его, а женщины, стоявшие уже в другом конце комнаты — нет.

Я бесстрастно взглянул на него.

— Хотите, чтобы я посоветовал, как и когда лучше всего затащить вашу напарницу в постель?

Его глаза расширились, но я намеренно не дал ему никакого ключа к моему настроению: хотел посмотреть, как он выкрутится.

— Нет, но все думают, что мы уже, и я бы хотел изменить ситуацию. Иногда это слишком мешает в работе.

Я наблюдал, как Скалли и Темперанс методично, в молчаливом согласии обыскивали комнату, и потому ответил не сразу.

— Многие думали так же обо мне и Скалли задолго до того, как мы это сделали, но в основном мы спускали эти сплетни на тормозах, — медленно ответил я, вспоминая городок Кронер в Канзасе и весьма заводную встречу однокурсников. Как же сложно тогда было не поцеловать Скалли — особенно после того, как пухленькая блондиночка сгребла меня в охапку и поцеловала прямо перед ней! Я повернулся и посмотрел на Бута. — А с чего это тебя так волнует?

— Это не профессионально, — нахмурился он, тоже наблюдая за обыском.

— И это говорит парень, который носит пояса с реально непристойными пряжками, галстуки, рядом с которыми мои студенческие — образец скромности, и вдобавок радужные носки? — я подпустил в голос отчетливого сарказма. — Я же профайлер и психолог, ты знаешь.

— Господи боже, да ты хуже ирисок*, — буркнул он вдруг и прошел в комнату, подальше от меня.

Он сбил меня с толку, но я решил — пусть. Я был без понятия, о чем Бут говорил, так что решил при случае уточнить у Темперанс.

Бут настоял на том, чтобы он сам поднял матрас и пружинный блок с кровати, хотя Темперанс возмущалась, что может сделать это не хуже. Она даже приводила какие-то наукообразные аргументы, антропологические, так мне показалось, объясняющие, почему мужчинам нужно изображать из себя мачо. О, наконец я что-то о ней узнал.

И тут они нашли то, что искали. Желтый блокнот, полностью исчерканный каракулями и рисунками, он скрывался под пружинным блоком и одной из ламелей. Алисия была сильной девушкой, надо заметить. Скалли вытащила тетрадку, и мы сгрудились вокруг нее, после того как Бут вернул матрас на место.

Первые пять-шесть страниц пестрели надписями, выведенными аккуратным почерком: миссис Алисия Траск, Алисия Лори Реборн-Траск, миссис Траск, миссис Майкл Траск, А.Л.Т. и прочими вариациями на тему. Когда я оторвал взгляд от блокнота, Бут уже отошел в сторону и наяривал кому-то по телефону. Темперанс покопалась в своей рабочей сумке, достала оттуда парочку пакетов, и они со Скалли упаковали блокнот. Даже уходя, мы не встретили миссис Реборн, хотя я заглянул на кухню, чтобы выбросить перчатки. Прекрасные, прекрасные люди.

Снаружи Бут остановился у капота форда и забарабанил пальцами по металлу, другой рукой придерживая возле уха телефон. Но уже спустя секунду он резко выпрямился, сказал «Понял!» в трубку, спрятал телефон и обернулся к нам.

— Майкл Траск, двадцать восемь лет, работает в главном офисе ФБР, в отделе учета, ближайшие родственники — родители, живут в Оттсвилле, — с заметным удовольствием произнес Бут. — Его уже вызвали для допроса.

— Не нужно было далеко ходить, — заметил я, и Скалли на секунду ухмыльнулась.

— Думаешь, на этот раз мы с первой попытки достали убийцу? — Темперанс довольно быстрым шагом догнала Бута.

— Может быть, — ответил тот. — Ставки делать не буду, но для всего бывает первый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ирисок - в оригинале sweets, одновременно и "сладости, конфеты", и Свитс, игра слов. Но Малдер, конечно, со Свитсом не знаком.


	7. Chapter 7

Майкл Траск оказался долговязым занудой: тощий, с заметными залысинами, судя по всему, испортившими ему имидж еще в колледже. Но при всем этом он не был неприятным, как Рон Говард, наоборот: курносый нос, ярко-голубые глаза, открытое лицо.

Скалли, Бреннан и я, укрывшись в соседней комнате, наблюдали через двустороннее стекло, как Бут допрашивал его. Траск, хотя и работал в ФБР, агентом не был: обычный служащий, по сути, клерк. Шесть лет назад он закончил вуз по специальности «криминология» и служил в полиции маленького городка в штате Мэриленд, а потом переехал в Вашингтон и подал заявление в ФБР. На агента он не потянул, но административную должность получил, и это мне показалось странным. Зачем бросать хорошую работу в правоохранительных органах, чтобы сидеть заштатным клерком в ФБР? Или он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сумеет стать агентом? В таком случае он морочил себе голову: я видел его психологический профиль, у него не было шансов. Удивило, как он вообще продержался в полиции, — его досье было «чистым», без нареканий, но и благодарностей ему никогда не выносили.

Бут предлагал мне вести допрос вдвоем, но я отказался — хотел посмотреть, как он с этим справится. Позже я, возможно, пригожусь в этом деле… но сейчас мне просто хотелось посмотреть.

— Так вы признаете, что были знакомы с Алисией Реборн? И что вступили в сексуальную связь с несовершеннолетней? — голос Бута звучал, будто пропущенный через жестянку.

Траск подался вперед, сцепив руки на столе, он демонстрировал напряжение и подавленность, но мне слабо верилось в искренность его чувств. Либо смерть Алисии расстроила его гораздо меньше, чем он хотел показать, либо он пытался изображать перед нами спокойствие. В любом случае, это было невероятно глупое притворство.

— Да. Мы познакомились два года назад в Фернтри, как бы там ни было, я не смог ее забыть. Пару месяцев назад мы стали встречаться. Я знал, что не совсем правильно крутить с ней роман, но в ноябре ей бы исполнилось восемнадцать, и я собирался жениться на ней. Причин тянуть не было.

— Когда в последний раз вы видели ее живой?

В тот момент дверь в нашу маленькую комнату отворилась, и вошел молодой парень — в костюме и с бэйджиком сотрудника ФБР.

— Простите, я опоздал, у меня… — сказал он и уставился на меня и Скалли с очень удивленным видом.

— Свитс, это доктор Дана Скалли и Фокс Малдер, они консультируют нас по этому делу, — сказала Бреннан. — Дана, Малдер, это доктор Лэнс Свитс, наш психиатр из ФБР.

Наш? Эта формулировка показалась мне странной, но я ничего не сказал, а просто пожал ему руку. Стало тесновато, и мы с Бреннан отступили назад, пропустив к стеклу Свитса, ему по должности было положено, а Скалли просто ничего бы не увидела из-за наших спин. Свитс взял с панели гарнитуру с микрофоном и сунул наушник в ухо, но включать не стал.

— Итак, вы собирались в поход. Вам не показалось странным, что Алисии не было, когда вы приехали на место?

— Поход был всего лишь прикрытием. Мы собирали вещи и потом ехали в мотель. Я же знал — если нас застукает рейнджер или полицейский, будут проблемы.

— Значит, вы были в кемпинге в тот день, когда Алисия пропала?

— Ага. Я приехал туда в четыре — в начале пятого, там была машина, ее палатка уже стояла, вещи лежали, но самой ее не было. Я подождал, пока не стемнело, и направился в мотель. Думал, вдруг она ждет меня там. Я не предполагал даже, что с ней могло что-то произойти, до следующего дня — когда она так и не появилась и трубку не брала… Но я не мог заявить о ее пропаже, понимаете?

— Итак, вы уехали, а ваша маленькая подружка в это время умирала от жажды со сломанной ногой или, может, тонула в реке, или пряталась на дереве от медведя? — хмурясь, отрезал Бут. — И как, ее смерть стоила того? Чтобы ваши отношения остались тайной?

К моему изумлению, Траск разрыдался, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я понимал, что это неправильно, что надо было ее искать, но Алисия так хорошо знала лес, я посчитал, что она перезвонит мне, — всхлипнул он.

Слишком молодой психиатр, Свитс, включил микрофон.

— Бут, попробуй симпатию. Я думаю, он видел или знает больше, чем признает, и если ты будешь и дальше так давить, он просто…

— Так ты просто бросил ее там умирать, ты, сволочь! — зарычал Бут и ударил кулаком по столу, возвышаясь над рыдающим подозреваемым. — Такая вот настоящая любовь, ага?

— Вот же черт возьми, — пробормотал доктор Свитс, оглянувшись на Бреннан. Та пожала плечами и сделала большие глаза. Мы продолжали следить за допросом. Я был согласен со Свитсом: я и Скалли в такой момент сыграли бы в хорошего и плохого полицейского. Скалли стала бы плохим, я — хорошим. Многие думали, что лучше наоборот, но у нас получалось безупречно. Сейчас я жалел, что не отправился на допрос вместе с Бутом, но прикусил губу и остался на месте, хотя сдержаться было сложновато.

— Как… как она умерла? — с трудом выдавил Траск, по-прежнему закрывая лицо руками. И мне, как психологу и профайлеру, пусть давно не практикующему, было совершенно ясно: он пытается что-то скрыть, боится, что мы прочтем правду по его лицу. Слезы выглядели вполне настоящими, но вряд ли их вызвало чувство вины за то, что он бросил Алисию в опасности. Судя по всему, Траск был уверен, что навешал нам на уши лапши. Что ж, он чертовски ошибался.

— Давай, прочти сам, — Бут толкнул к нему папку так, что она соскользнула со стола, и все бумаги рассыпались по полу. Траск вскинул голову и изумленно уставился на него, потом, не вытерев слез, поднялся из-за стола и начал собирать документы и фотографии.

— Отлично, — сказал доктор Свитс. — Заставь его реагировать.

— Точно, — ответил Бут в соседней комнате, откинувшись на спинку стула с таким видом, будто его ничто в мире не волновало.

— Вы это мне? — пробормотал Траск, не поднимая головы.

Бреннан протянула руку и выключила микрофон.

— Нет, просто размышляю вслух, — ответил Бут, когда Траск снова сел за стол. Они продолжали пялиться друг на друга, пока подозреваемый не достал из внутреннего кармана платок и не начал вытирать лицо, — казалось, он ничуть не стыдился своей эмоциональности. Затем он преувеличенно громко вздохнул и, открыв папку, быстро пробежал взглядом по документам. На цветные фотографии, которых в папке было восемь или десять, Траск почти не смотрел.

— Он играет хуже, чем Тор Джонсон, — заметил я. Три лица обернулись, как по команде, Скалли улыбнулась, но Бреннан и Свитс смотрели на меня с недоумением. Я к этому давно привык — такое часто случается, когда я пытаюсь шутить.

— Один из любимых актеров Эда Вуда, плохого киношного режиссера, — объяснил я, переглянулся со Скалли и добавил: — Но он все-таки старался, нельзя отрицать.

— Я видела этот фильм. Тот самый, за который Мартин Ландау получил «Оскар», — заметила Бреннан, повернувшись к окну. — Не могу понять, как этому человеку разрешили снимать кино.

— Никто не понимает, — согласилась Скалли, — даже фанаты.

Наши глаза встретились, и я добавил:

— Этот парень мог бы у него поучиться.

Я знал, что мы со Скалли на одной волне, и это укрепило мою уверенность в себе. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как я вел допросы во время расследований, не так уж сильно я полагался на свои выводы, как старался показать.

Свитс наблюдал за мной, пока я следил за комнатой для допросов, но тут же отвел глаза, едва заметил мой встречный взгляд. Я не понял, что это было, но решил разобраться потом. Сейчас я собирался наблюдать за Бутом.

Бут все еще пялился на Траска, насупившись не хуже грозовых облаков.

— Ну, что ж, подытожим обвинения. Изнасилование по статутному праву — половой акт с несовершеннолетней, конечно же, сексуальные домогательства к несовершеннолетней, занесение в базу данных лиц, совершивших преступление сексуального характера, а эта запись остается на всю жизнь… Думаю, пока все. Хотя дайте мне время, я еще чего-нибудь соображу.

Траск выглядел преувеличенно удивленным.

— Но ей было семнадцать! Ее никак нельзя назвать несовершеннолетней!

— По закону — можно, причем в любом из штатов! Как и эмоционально незрелой! — прорычал Бут, снова наклонившись через стол к подозреваемому.

Точно могу сказать: Буту это нравилось. Приятно, когда кто-то получает удовольствие от своей работы, особенно если эта работа — сажать педофилов за решетку, и еще лучше — когда эти педофилы настолько тупы, что их даже близко нельзя подпускать к отчетам ФБР. Неужели Траск и правда был таким идиотом, или это просто игра? Трудно было решить.

— Молодая и неопытная девчонка, у которой крышу сорвало от внимания взрослого мужчины, а ты воспользовался этим! Да меня тошнит от тебя, Траск. Как бы тебе понравилось, если бы твою дочь-подростка соблазнил и бросил тридцатилетний мудак?

Парень застыл, бессмысленно глядя на Бута, очевидно, тянул время, чтобы все обдумать и справиться с лишними эмоциями.

— Я полагаю, мне нужен адвокат, прежде чем я хоть слово еще скажу. Вы на меня давите.

Бут развел руками, а потом отобрал у Траска папку с делом.

— Прекрасно. Сейчас меня эта перспектива не беспокоит, разве что у тебя есть информация о том, как погибла Алисия Реборн.

Траск продолжал замыкаться в себе. Он сидел, плотно скрестив руки на груди, и тупо смотрел перед собой без всякого выражения.

— Я сказал — «адвокат».

— Ладно, пойдем этим путем. Но мы выясним все, в любом случае, докопаемся до правды, ты не волнуйся, — продолжил Бут, демонстрируя и уверенность, и удовольствие. — На нас работают лучшие на Земле судмедэксперты. А ты пока давай, привыкай к камере. Ты в ней проведешь еще много, много лет.

Он вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь, но мы все заметили мгновенную вспышку гнева и ненависти на лице Траска, когда он смотрел в спину Буту. Но он тут же оглянулся на экран-зеркало и напустил на себя равнодушный вид.

— Это о многом говорит, — сухо отметил Свитс. Мы вышли в коридор и там столкнулись с Бутом, который как раз запирал за собой дверь в комнату для допросов.

— Даже если Траск не убивал ее, а я сомневаюсь, что нам нужен он, пусть этот ублюдок посидит немного взаперти, — злорадно произнес Бут и громко хлопнул папкой по ладони. — А ты что думаешь, Свитс?

Слишком юный психиатр оперся о стену, скрестив руки, и уставился на Бута.

— Зачем вообще звать меня на помощь, если ты не меня слушаешь?

— Ты предлагаешь неплохие вещи… иногда, — неохотно признал Бут. — Я собираюсь вернуться в кабинет, изучить кое-что. А вы чем планируете заняться?

— Я бы хотела осмотреть кости жертвы вместе доктором Бреннан, если можно, — сказала Скалли, кивнув Темперанс.

Но прежде чем та ответила, у нее зазвонил телефон, и она отошла в сторону, чтобы поговорить.

— Бреннан.

Пауза.

— Ты уверен, Ходжинс?

Пауза.

— Конечно, я не сомневаюсь в твоей компетентности, я всего лишь удивилась... То есть это случилось на горе Браун, и ее кости были очищены от плоти с помощью нержавеющей стали?

Пауза.

— Великолепно. Спасибо, Ходжинс. Конечно, я передам.

Бреннан повернулась к нам.

— Ходжинс сообщил мне, что кости Алисии были очень осторожно очищены от плоти с помощью лезвия из нержавеющей стали, вероятнее всего — очень остро заточенным кухонным ножом для разделки мяса. Убийца действовал левой рукой. Тем не менее, Ходжинс уверен, что Алисия была убита в другом месте, и только потом ее тело перенесли на ту поляну, где оно было найдено. Кроме того, он не может точно сказать, как именно удалили плоть. Я предполагаю, что с помощью вываривания.

— Значит, это очень человеческое убийство, — Скалли скрестила руки на груди и бросила на меня острый взгляд. — Не гриб или, Господи прости, пришельцы.

Я ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Никогда нельзя исключать пришельцев.

Бреннан и Бут обменялись еще одним говорящим взглядом, который я сразу же раскусил: «Сколько можно носиться с этими чертовыми пришельцами?»


	8. Chapter 8

Я отправился вместе с Бутом к нему в кабинет: хотел посмотреть, выглядит ли его рабочее место так же неоднозначно, как он сам.

— Йо-хо! А ну-ка, что у нас здесь? — объявил Бут, и я обернулся. Он поднял конверт, из которого наполовину торчала небольшая розовая книжечка с позолоченными страницами, и Бут предусмотрительно не дотрагивался до нее. Он положил конверт на стол и достал из ящика две пары резиновых перчаток, одну для меня. Когда мы надели их, Бут вытащил книжечку из конверта.

Мне он передал листок розовой линованой бумаги с запиской, а сам открыл и стал листать блокнот, на первой странице которого я заметил надпись «Мой дневник». Пару раз он останавливался и вчитывался внимательнее. Тем временем я прочел записку.

«Уважаемый мистер агент ФБР Бут!

Это дневник Алисии. Я знаю что должный был отдать его вам когда вы находились в городе. Но я пообещал ей что никто не узнает про дневник у меня. Алисия отдала его перед своим последним походом. Но я хочу чтоб убийцу поймали ведь мне так грусно и обидно. Она была моей самой лучшей подругой и я буду очень очень по ней скучать.

Ананим».

— Аноним? — повторил я с коротким смешком. — О да, мы ни за что не сможем догадаться, кто это написал.

— Ну, теперь у нас есть новый подозреваемый, — сказал Бут, закрыл блокнот и помахал им, делая вид, что не слышал моих слов. — Она встречалась еще кое с кем, с парнем из школы по имени Робби, чтобы отвлечь внимание от романа с мистером Тупицей.

— Пойдем, — я отдал Буту записку, и он небрежно швырнул ее на стол. — Разве ты не снимешь с нее отпечатки?

— Позже, — ответил он, когда мы стянули перчатки. — Сейчас нам надо снова забронировать билеты в Северную Каролину.

— Устал летать туда-сюда каждый чертов день! — я понимал, что это прозвучало слишком капризно, но сдержаться не мог. — Боже, неужели раньше мне приходилось постоянно так жить?

Бут усмехнулся и слегка толкнул меня в плечо.

— Только не говори, что утратил охотничий азарт! — прогудел он, вскочил и, оставив меня позади, практически выбежал из своего стеклянного кабинета. — Долой старье, вперед к будущему!

Старье?! Бут полагает, что я старик? Я покажу ему, кто тут старье, решил я, пока шел за ним к лифту. Я еще проучу этого чертового пацана!

И это мне удалось. Но совсем не так, как я планировал.

Робби оказался Робертом Блэкберном Риддлом Третьим, спортсменом и одним из самых популярных парней в школе Алисии. Мы приехали уже в конце учебного дня, и нам сообщили, что Робби в раздевалке — собирается на тренировку по баскетболу. Меня и Бута провели в зал, и мы устроились на трибунах — ждать и приглядываться к обстановке.

— Надеюсь, будет получше, чем в прошлый раз, когда нам пришлось побывать в школьном спортзале, — пробормотал Бут, когда мы устроились в первом ряду.

— А почему? Что тогда было?

— Одного пацана расплющил вот такой же трибуной отец его девушки, из всех именно он... И это было настоящее дерьмо, — пояснил он. — Не хотелось бы еще раз такое увидеть.

— А мне это место навевает воспоминания, — я глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах полировки, старого пота и резиновых мячей. — Ты в школе был спортсменом, Бут? Выглядишь, как капитан футбольной команды.

Он кивнул и бросил на меня оценивающий взгляд.

— О тебе я бы сказал, что ты выбрал баскетбол или бейсбол. А если бы ты учился сейчас, может, и европейский футбол. Но в твои времена его в школах не водилось.

— Нет, мы занимались настоящим спортом, — парировал я.

Именно в тот момент двери на другом конце спортзала с грохотом открылись, и зал тут же заполнило эхо — топот ног, крики, смех. На поле высыпала компания подростков в оранжево-синей форме. Мы с Бутом встали, и я разглядел высокого парня во главе всей группы. При виде нас он застыл как вкопанный, и как минимум еще двое впечатались ему в спину на бегу. Никто, правда, не упал, но многим пришлось притормозить.

— Что за херня, Риддл?

— Шевели задницей, придурок, ты не...

Затормозивший парень сложен был почти как Бут — широкие плечи и крепкая шея, высокий, длинноногий. Внезапно он развернулся и со всех ног бросился к двери на другом конце спортзала.

— Черт возьми! — выругался Бут и ткнул пальцем в сторону дверей, через которые мы вошли. — Наружу, к парковке!

У меня мелькнула мысль, что вряд ли у парня с собой есть ключи от машины. Тем не менее, я побежал туда, а Бут помчался за парнем, разогнав толпу подростков, как бродячая собака — стадо домашних гусей. К счастью, коридоры были пусты, не считая парочки слоняющихся учеников и учителей, разыскивающих детишек, там гуляло только эхо. Я без проблем промчался мимо всех, меня провожали взглядами, но никто, к моему удивлению, не забеспокоился.

Пусть я и не знал расположения школьных зданий, но наш маршрут запомнил: мы припарковались на ученической парковке, потому что гостевая в конце учебного дня была битком забита машинами родителей. Я выбежал через парадный вход и резко свернул направо, спугнув пару мальчишек, — они вскочили, и их мини-шахматы полетели на землю. Остановился я, заметив Риддла: он бежал по парковке, а у него на хвосте висел Бут. Я решил, что если парень никуда не свернет, то окажется на дорожке, ведущей к школе, а после двинет через лужайку к главной аллее. Там мы легко бы его взяли. Кажется, Риддл меня не заметил, поэтому я спрятался за невысоким кирпичным забором, совсем рядом с калиткой и, периодически выглядывая, стал ждать, когда он окажется рядом.

— Эй, мужик, что за...

Не отрывая взгляда от бегущего Риддла, я раздраженно отмахнулся от детей, которые собрались за моей спиной. Бут не отставал. Они приближались, и я приготовился, но понял, что не очень здорово бросаться на перехват, пока Риддл на бетонной дорожке. Нужно дать ему добежать до травы — только бы он не отклонился от курса и не двинул на парковку для гостей.

Парень почти миновал меня, когда я выскочил из укрытия и метнулся к нему, сбивая с ног, едва он сделал первый шаг по траве. Я успел заметить что-то большое и темное над нами, пока мы падали. Наверняка это прыгнул Бут — я в свое время неплохо натренировался и падать, и сбивать, поэтому успел вовремя откатиться в сторону с его пути.

Когда я наконец оторвал голову от мокрой и холодной травы, то увидел, что Бут вздернул Риддла на ноги и выкрутил ему за спину руки.

— Какого лешего ты валандался так долго, Малдер? — выдохнул он, возясь с наручниками.

— Не хотел сбивать его на тротуар, — пояснил я, стараясь дышать медленнее и глубже. — Здесь я был задолго до тебя, хоть у этих ребят спроси, если не веришь.

Я указал на сердитых шахматистов и, с трудом сдержав стон, поднялся на ноги. Вот лучшее доказательство, что мне давно не двадцать и даже не сорок. Будто против Майка Тайсона простоял десяток раундов, а всего лишь пробежал двадцать метров. Еще десять лет назад я бы так не запыхался, как сейчас.

— Нормально получилось, — неохотно согласился Бут, глядя на меня поверх плеча Риддла. — Должен признать, неплохой вышел захват для неспортсмена.

— Ебать вашу мамашу, вы, два ебаната, мой отец засудит вас до самой задницы и обратно через рот! — заорал пацан, но мы не обращали на него внимания.

Я спросил Бута, безуспешно пытаясь отчистить пятна травы на джинсах.

— С чего ты решил, что я не спортсмен?

— Настоящие спортсмены играют в футбол!

— Иди в жопу, Бут!

Хитрожопой ухмылкой он мне и ответил, и я отвернулся, качая головой. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он сам проделает такие фокусы в сорок девять!

Пока Бут зачитывал парню права, я подошел к группе детей, собравшейся у крыльца посмотреть, что происходит. Я бродил среди учеников и задавал вопросы о Робби и Алисии, запоминая самые разные ответы. Большего всего мне запомнилось, что их считали странной парочкой. Алисия и близко не была такой популярной девушкой, как другие подружки Робби, а он бросил ради нее чуть ли не королеву школы. И до этого случая, кстати, никто даже не подозревал, что Робби и Алисия общаются.

Это было интересно.

Потом местный шериф забрал Риддла, и Бут наконец добрался до нас и тоже стал задавать вопросы, белых пятен уже почти не осталось.

— Ну, теперь пора выяснить, что известно нашей звезде спорта, — сказал Бут устало и закрыл блокнот, когда последняя пара учеников отправилась по своим делам. — Кстати, не хочешь по пути заскочить куда-нибудь и перекусить?

— Неплохой план, — я шел за Бутом к машине. Но вспомнил, что был за рулем, и начал копаться в карманах. Ключ, на который я не потрудился прицепить брелок, пропал. Я не мог его отыскать. — Э-э-э... Бут, у нас проблема.

Мне не улыбалось закончить день, ползая на карачках по лужайкам и дорожкам в поисках ключа от арендованной машины, но неудивительно, что в итоге все именно так и случилось.


	9. Chapter 9

Домой я добрался уже ближе к трем ночи, после болтанки в самолете и утомительно долгой поездки машиной. Я изо всех сил старался не разбудить Скалли и ступать тихо. До сих пор мне ни разу не удавался этот фокус, если я возвращался, когда она уже спала. Решив, что это первый успех, я осторожно улегся на твердый матрас и с облегченным вздохом натянул на себя одеяло. Но увы, мой успех развеялся, как дым, как только я услышал в темноте голос Скалли.

— И как все прошло?

Я перевернулся на бок и прижался к ней. Жаль, что она была в пижаме, хотя не удивительно. Мне редко удавалось уговорить Скалли спать нагишом. Подложив руку под голову, другой я обхватил ее за тонкую талию и развернул к себе. Мы без слов обнялись и переплели ноги. Я уткнулся в ее мягкие волосы, вдохнул свежий, цитрусовый аромат и снова уронил голову на подушку. Скалли крепче прижалась ко мне, а потом слегка отстранилась.

— Мы снова в тупике. Проверили алиби парнишки: в те выходные, когда Алисия исчезла, он был на семейном празднике в Теннесси.

— Ему что-то известно?

— Признался, что Алисия пару месяцев назад подошла к нему и предложила деньги и как дополнительную оплату — делать за него домашние задания. Чтобы он встречался только с ней. Зачем это ей, она не объясняла, но этот сопляк и не спрашивал. Алисия ему платила сотню в неделю, кроме того, он в кои-то веки вылез из троек и начал получать отлично.

— А откуда Алисия брала деньги? У Траска?

— Ага. Кажется, эта схема — их общая задумка.

— Так... вы просто время зря потратили? — голос Скалли стал мягче и тише, верный признак, что она засыпает.

— Не совсем. Утром расскажу больше, а ты поделишься со мной своими новостями, — я поцеловал ее в макушку, обнимая крепче. — Люблю тебя, Скалли, добрых снов.

Она что-то пробормотала в полусне, кажется, пожелала спокойной ночи, и вскоре я тоже заснул.

На следующий день Скалли разбудила меня в полдень новостями: Бреннан звонила ей и просила нас поскорее подъехать в ФБР.

— Новости о деле, которые они хотели бы сообщить нам лично. У меня забавное предчувствие, что дело уже раскрыто, — Скалли присела на край кровати, а я поудобнее облокотился на подушку, сонный и разбитый, причем гораздо сильнее, чем хотел бы признать. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— А что? — спросил я, пошевелил ногами и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать в голос. Левое плечо и особенно бедро ныли так, будто я их вывихнул или по крайней мере с размаху врезался во что-то чертовски твердое.

— Малдер, мы вместе уже двадцать с лишним лет, ты не думаешь, что за это время я успела выучить тебя наизусть? — она была заметно раздражена. — Не знаю, чем ты вчера занимался, но всю ночь стонал от любой попытки пошевелиться. У тебя что-то болит, кажется, ты потянул мышцы, это ясно как день. Приготовлю тебе горячую ванну с английской солью, немного отмокнешь, а потом поедем.

Я не терплю признаваться в своих слабостях, но и спорить со Скалли не собирался.

— Ох... гонялся вместе с Бутом за старшеклассником и свалил его на землю.

Некоторое время Скалли бесстрастно смотрела на меня, а потом запрокинула голову и рассмеялась. Все еще усмехаясь, она снова оглядела меня, будто не веря, и спросила, протянув мне чашку с кофе:

— Почему ты не поручил эту почетную обязанность Буту?

— А зачем? Просто потому, что он моложе? — огрызнулся я, защищаясь, и отодвинулся от ее руки.

— Нет, не потому, упрямый ты осел. Бут был полузащитником в школьной футбольной команде, вот почему! — она мягко сжала мое правое предплечье, все еще потешаясь. Конечно, смеялась она надо мной, но раздражение внутри меня улеглось. — Разве ты не помнишь, как он хвастался нам в баре своим спортивным прошлым? Ты полежи, а я пойду готовить тебе ванну.

— Как насчет того, чтобы принять ванну вместе? — выкрикнул я, когда она вышла в другую комнату.

— Если ты способен не только лежать и стонать.

— А, не бери в голову.


	10. Chapter 10

Не думаю, что мы бы смогли когда-нибудь привыкнуть заходить в главный офис ФБР через парадный вход. Мы оба иногда пользовались им, когда нас отстраняли от должности и все такое, но сейчас мне очень хотелось пойти к служебному входу и, я уверен, Скалли тоже.

Пока мы поднимались на четвертый этаж, я размышлял. Пусть мне и нравилось работать над этим делом с Бутом и Бреннан, но я давно отвык много путешествовать и понял, что скучаю по ограниченности своего кабинета и по остальному дому тоже. Видно, на старости лет я превратился в домоседа. А в молодости слишком много путешествовал, похоже, это превращение — естественный процесс.

Когда я сказал об этом Скалли, та фыркнула от смеха.

— Старость, Малдер? У тебя? Да ты вечный ребенок на самом деле. Ты никогда не состаришься. Кроме того, кто же тогда так вымотал меня позапрошлой ночью?

Я не мог удержаться и выпятил грудь. И, раз уж в лифте мы были одни, спросил:

— Ага, и у меня неплохо получилось, правда?

— О, я боюсь подбрасывать дров в этот пожар. А то тебя так раздует от тщеславия, что ты в двери не пройдешь, придется вызывать спасателей, чтобы они тебя вырезали из лифта.

Я расхохотался.

— Не с тобой — ты быстро спустишь меня с неба на землю.

— Чертовски верно, Малдер, чертовски верно.

Через минуту дверь лифта скользнула в сторону, а за ней стоял Бут. Он засунул руки в карманы и смотрел на нас одновременно раздраженно и с облегчением; я ведь перезвонил ему сразу, как мы въехали в город.

— Вовремя, — отрезал он, развернулся и повел нас в ближайший конференц-зал со стеклянными стенами. Там уже ждали Бреннан, доктор Сэроен и невысокая, пухлая, но серьезная негритянка с бэйджиком ФБР, хотя вряд ли она была агентом. Именно она и заговорила, стоило нам только сунуться внутрь, мы даже до стульев добраться не успели.

— Ладно, Сили, выкладывай, — потребовала она, глядя на рослого агента снизу вверх. — У меня есть более важные дела, чем ждать здесь выступления твоего передвижного цирка!

Бут, так и не представив нас друг другу, занял место во главе стола. Он обменялся взглядами с Бреннан и сказал:

— Этот идиот признался в убийстве Алисии.

— Кто? Траск? — выпалил я, удивившись. — Этот идиот?

— Единственный и неповторимый, — согласился Бут и медленно покачал головой. — Он рассказал нам все подробности. Полное признание, этим утром.

— Траск работал с архивными документами и ознакомился с твоим делом о гигантском грибе, — добавила Бреннан. — Именно оттуда он позаимствовал идею очистить скелет и оставить его на склоне горы Браун. Он посчитал, что человека никто даже не станет подозревать в таком.

Бут обернулся к напарнице, на его лице была широкая и злобная улыбка.

— Но он не рассчитывал, что над делом будет работать Кости и выяснит, как именно убили Алисию, — добавил он.

— Но я — ведущий мировой судебный антрополог, Траск должен был это предвидеть, — совершенно бесхитростно заявила Бреннан.

Все ненадолго замолчали, озадаченные, но Скалли прервала паузу и спросила:

— Как именно он убил ее?

— И зачем? — добавил я. — Никогда не мог такого понять. Ему оставалось прождать лишь год...

Бут вздохнул.

— Она была беременна. Только пару недель срока, но с тех пор, как Алисия сказала ему, Траск начал планировать ее убийство.

Мы все обменялись непонимающими взглядами.

— Ей было всего семнадцать, и его бы обвинили в статутном изнасиловании, — пояснила незнакомая женщина.

— В котором его и так уже обвинили, — добавила доктор Сэроен.

— Статутное изнасилование — менее тяжкое преступление, чем убийство, — заметил Бут.

— Верно.

— Так что именно убило ее, дорогуша? — нетерпеливо уточнила незнакомка. — Причина смерти?

— Ей перерезали горло, — сказала Бреннан, не обращая внимания на то, что вопрос адресовали Буту. — Он был очень осторожен, но все равно ему пришлось сделать достаточно глубокий разрез, и на подъязычной кости осталось несколько очень заметных следов. Зак и я обнаружили орудие преступления — нож для филе, тот же, которым мясо счищали с костей. Этот самый нож нашли в его грузовике, в ящике, где он хранил рыболовные снасти.

— Одна из костей шеи, — услужливо объяснила доктор Сэроен, глядя на нас.

— Это называется «коробка для мелочей», Кости, — поправил напарницу Бут.

Она быстро взглянула на него, но возражать не стала. Я чувствовал себя так, будто попал на сцену, где разыгрывается какая-то трехгрошовая драма.

— Окей, ладно, а как он доставил тело на место? — спросил я.

— Он целиком обмазал тело кофейной гущей и плотно упаковал, представляете, а потом отвез мешок на другой склон горы, — ответил Бут, покачав головой. — Поэтому собаки и не смогли взять след.

— А потом сварил кости в старой ванне, ее материал не оставил химических следов, но Траску пришлось все же счистить часть плоти ножом, отсюда и отметины, которые мы обнаружили на нескольких костях, — описала детали Бреннан. — Небрежная, непродуманная работа!

— Ванну мы нашли на свалке в Оттсвилле, стараниями Ходжинса и его микрочастиц. Не самый лучший из наших убийц, — согласился Бут. — Но когда мы предъявили ему вещественные доказательства, Траск признался. И тут же разревелся как ребенок. Вот этому я совсем не удивился.

— Ладно, теперь доведите дело до ума, — приказала незнакомка, с трудом поднявшись. — Просто... так держать, дорогуша! Чем меньше работы для меня, тем лучше.

— Без проблем, Кэролайн. Нам даже не нужно беспокоить тебя на этот раз, чтобы получить ордер.

У меня тут же мелькнула чертовски интересная догадка, кем эта женщина могла быть, но я молчал, пока она не вышла.

— Итак, все? Дело закрыто, готово, закончено и так далее? — я и обвел всех взглядом. Повисло молчание. — Не могу вспомнить, чтобы мои дела так быстро раскрывались. И мы проделали весь путь сюда только ради этого?

Я разозлился и не скрывал этого. Скалли посмотрела на меня, выгнув брови, но ничего не сказала.

— Ну, у нас часто этим заканчивается, — пояснил Бут. — Мы просто хотели сказать вам лично. Подумали, что так будет правильно, после того, как вы нам помогали.

— А в чем проблема? — нахмурилась Темперанс. — Мы поймали убийцу, это самое главное.

— Действительно, — ответил я. Необъяснимое раздражение никак не отпускало. — Думаю, теперь мы пойдем.

— Погодите... Дайте нам по крайней мере угостить вас ужином, — попросил Бут.

— Нам добираться домой два часа, — заметила Скалли. Она явно читала мои мысли. — И что мы будем здесь делать до пяти-шести вечера?

— Думаю, что в честь поимки убийцы ФБР и институт Джефферсона позволят нам уйти с работы пораньше, — предположил Бут, поднимаясь. — Кости, почему бы тебе не позвонить остальным и не пригласить на встречу в Отцах-основателях? А я тогда закажу столик.

— Сейчас только три. Немного рановато для ужина, тебе не кажется, Бут? — обронила доктор Сэроен, изогнув брови.

Мы как раз выбирались из-за стола.

— Пофиг, я так хочу, и так будет, — ответил Бут на выходе из конференц-зала. — Встречу вас, ребята, внизу.

Он вытащил телефон и пошел дальше по коридору, а мы все повернули к лифтам. Внизу в холле Кости позвонила своим, и когда Бут нас догнал, мы впятером вышли из офиса ФБР. В этот момент я взглянул на Скалли, а она бросила на меня ответный взгляд. В прошлый раз мы оба полагали, что покидаем это здание навсегда — и вот снова здесь. Нам нужно было поговорить, и мы немного отстали от остальных.

— Итак, Малдер, именно к этому ты хочешь вернуться и думаешь, у тебя получится? — Скалли поймала меня за руку. — Соскучился по азарту погони за кем-то обыкновенным, вроде скучного банального убийцы?

Я подавил вздох, стараясь не смотреть на обтянутую тесным платьем задницу доктора Сэроен, покачивавшуюся впереди.

— Не знаю... Иногда было здорово, совсем как в старые времена, но вообще мне кажется, я слишком стар для таких штук, а офисная работа мне не по нраву. Кроме того, с моим досье мне не дадут вернуться в правоохранительные органы. И не уверен, что меня привлекают частные расследования.

— Имеешь в виду, как частный детектив?

— Именно, — об этом я, правда, не думал. Я размышлял о чем-то типа сотрудника безопасности, в таком роде. — Но я полагал, что возможно...

Бреннан оглянулась, заметила, что мы отстали, и замедлила шаг, пока Скалли не поравнялась с ней, так что я заткнулся. Мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о моих сомнениях и планах. Они принялись обсуждать медицину, а я отвлекся, присматриваясь к окрестностям, отмечая, как сильно изменились эти места, но одновременно остались прежними.

Когда мы со Скалли были агентами, часто бродили здесь, подыскивая место для обеда. Наш любимый магазин закрылся, вместо него построили «Старбакс» — кстати, нашу любимую забегаловку с тех пор, как мы оба стали меньше пить.

Добравшись до ресторана, мы всей компанией расселись вокруг большого круглого стола, оставив три стула для тех, кто собирался подойти позже. Нам подали выпивку еще до их появления. Раз уж мы собрались, Бут поднялся с бутылкой пива в руке, повысив голос, чтобы мы могли его расслышать, — место, на удивление, было шумное даже в середине дня, большая часть публики в деловых костюмах, — он провозгласил:

— Тост! За лучшую команду в ФБР, меня и Кости, да, это ты на меня влияешь, и за самых лучших умников, и за лучшую, э-э-э, следственную группу на пенсии, которая все равно остается в деле, докторов Малдера и Скалли!

Мои брови доползли, кажется, до макушки — и не догадывался, что Бут в курсе моей научной степени, я никогда ее не использовал официально. Но все же я без возражений поднял бокал и присоединился к дзынь-эстафете за столом.

А потом я сидел между Скалли и Джеком Ходжинсом, который вел себя при мне необычно тихо и был очень занят разговорами с Энджелой или доктором Сэроен каждый раз, когда я пытался обратиться к нему. У меня была идея, и я действительно хотел ее с ним обсудить, но раз уж он не обращал на меня внимания, я пришел к выводу, что могу спросить у молодого интерна, Зака. Тот, конечно, выглядел очень странным парнем, но я надеялся, что знаний у него не меньше.

Ничего серьезного, так, обычная дружеская беседа.

В какой-то момент Бреннан спросила Скалли, настоящий ли у нее цвет волос, и я чуть со стула не грохнулся от смеха. Моя напарница пихнула меня в плечо, а остальные ошеломленно уставились на меня. Скалли с достоинством признала, что это действительно ее натуральный цвет, но сейчас волосы приходится подкрашивать — с возрастом они начали тускнеть. Темперанс призналась, что у нее появилась ранняя седина, и она обдумывает, где лучше покрасить волосы. Скалли посоветовала сходить в салон, и в этот момент я отключился от их разговора.

Мы доели десерты и занялись кофе и ликерами, когда Бут, сидевший с другой стороны от Скалли, обратился ко мне.

— Ну, Малдер, скажи, как насчет внештатной работы, если у нас будет что-то подходящее и нам будет нужна помощь? — он говорил чересчур небрежно.

Я тут же посмотрел на Скалли, чтобы понять, как она к этому относится, я не мог угадать ее мнение. К моему облегчению, она ответила легкой улыбкой, поэтому я сказал:

— Ага, согласен. Но я подумываю, не написать ли мне фантастический роман на основе «Секретных материалов». Ходжинс подал мне эту идею. Поэтому не знаю, будет ли у меня время.

Ходжинс дернулся и повернулся ко мне, вытаращив ярко-голубые глаза.

— Я?! — спросил он изумленно.

— Да, как раз в тот день, когда я исследовал в Джефферсоне скелет Алисии, — усмехнулся я. — Помнишь? Ты сказал, что все психи-конспирологи в восторге от меня.

Скалли разразилась таким хохотом, что захлопнула себе рот ладонью, а все остальные захихикали.

— Честно говоря, я хотел спросить, не мог бы ты помочь мне в работе над романом, если мне понадобится твоя консультация? Я был вне игры много лет...

Не успел я договорить, как он подпрыгнул.

— Конечно, мужик, какие вопросы! Я знаю пару человек, они сторонники конспирологии, ну, ты знаешь, типа...

Тут я перебил его.

— Я имел в виду твою настоящую работу, Джек.

Он слегка покраснел, когда все вокруг рассмеялись, но и сам воспринял это с юмором.

— Конечно, думаю, консультировать кого-то в качестве специалиста по жукам тоже неплохо.

— Ходжинс, не забывай: именно твоя работа с микрочастицами помогла обнаружить ванну, и мы раскрыли дело, — Энджела наклонилась к нему ближе.

— Дело раскрыли Зак и Бреннан, они нашли надрезы на костях, — возразил Ходжинс.

— А потом ты нашел нож, — обратился Зак к Буту.

— Мне очень нравится это общество взаимного восхищения, но нам действительно нужно возвращаться, — доктор Сэроен бросила взгляд на крохотные золотые часики. — По крайней мере, если не работать, то домой.

— Да, до следующего невероятного убийства, которое мы раскроем, — сказал Бут, опрокидывая в себя остатки скотча из бокала. — Может, и с помощью Малдера.

— Да пожалуйста, в любое время, — легко согласился я, поднимаясь. — У тебя есть мой номер.

— И нам известно, где ты живешь, — многозначительно добавила Бреннан, намекая на их первый визит ко мне — тогда я был ни разу не гостеприимным — мы улыбнулись друг другу.

Выйдя из ресторана и попрощавшись, я потащил Скалли в «Старбакс», замеченный мною по пути.

— Разве нам не нужно возвращаться домой, Малдер? — спросила она, когда я открыл ей дверь.

— Просто хочу выпить чашку кофе перед поездкой. Ты помнишь, что здесь было раньше? — и мы вошли в кофейню.

Она кивнула. Мы — завсегдатаи «Старбакс», но все равно уставились на доску с меню над здоровенной кофеваркой,

— Разве я могла бы забыть? Годами ты и я обедали здесь почти каждый день, если оставались в городе, — ответила Скалли, пока барриста ждал наш заказ. — Но ты же знаешь, как бывает, чем сильнее что-то меняется, тем больше остается неизменным.

Я понял, о чем она.

— Мне большую порцию кофе, а для дамы — среднюю мокко латте, — заказал я, как обычно.

Потом обнял Скалли и наклонился поцеловать ее в висок, усмехнулся в ответ на ее улыбку. Мне было так весело, как ни разу за все эти пропущенные годы, и это нравилось мне все больше. Я с нетерпением ожидал будущего, впервые мне не хотелось с ним бороться, и даже больше, я ждал этого будущего с настоящей, искренней надеждой.


End file.
